


Different Types of Date Night

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Mood, Blood, Bottom Drop, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Face Slapping, Feelings Jam, Finger Sucking, Guilt, Insecurity, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Pining, Polyamory, Rimming, Scratching, Top Drop, Vaginal Sex, Worship, blowjob, intense feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Part of polyamory is figuring things out about yourself.Arin learns some things he's... not expecting.





	Different Types of Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onewarmline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewarmline/gifts).



> Edited by Angel!

"That game gave me the fuckin' heebies and the jeebies," said Dan, and he shivered theatrically. "I mean, I've already got the heebies."

Arin raised an eyebrow, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

"Because, you know, I'm Jewish," Dan supplied.

"What?"

Arin was already starting to giggle. 

They were both pretty slap happy - it had been a long day, and the game itself had left both of them unsettled.

"Because the term for, you know, for Jewish people by a certain type of person - a type of person who would take one outdated term and add some extra "g"s, if you get my meaning."

Arin looked blankly at Dan, as he tried to get his own brain to work. 

He must have been more tired than he thought he was, if he was this clueless. 

"Bigots, Arin," said Dan. "Bigots use it." 

"Oh," said Arin. "I've never heard of that."

"I mean," said Dan, "why would you?" 

He grinned, looking self conscious, but also some flavor of amused.

"I've got Jewish friends," Arin said, aware of how much of a jerk he sounded like. 

Dan looked at him, and his face looked... he looked... shit.

He looked genuinely angry, and maybe Arin was really going a little crazy, because seeing the way that Dan's eyes were flashing made his stomach clench.

And then Dan's face crumpled, and was he... crying?

_Shit_!

And then Dan made an awkward honking noise, and Arin realized that Dan was laughing, ugly, honking, awkward laughter, and then Arin was laughing as well, and the two of them were leaning against each other, panting like they'd been running a marathon, and then they were laughing harder, because... holy shit, this was just fucking ridiculous. 

And Dan was grinning so widely that Arin wanted to kiss him, and it was pretty empty around, so Arin leaned forward, kissing Dan on the mouth.

Dan kissed Arin back, and the both of them grinned at each other, expressions awkward but endearing.

"You're so awkward," Dan said, but he was grinning.

"I do my best," Arin said, and then he blushed harder, because... wow, that was an awkward thing to say.

Dan burst out laughing, and he kissed Arin again, patting him on the head. 

"This was easier when I was younger," Arin complained. 

"Hm?"

"Because I was such an asshole when I was a kid," said Arin. "It was a lot easier for me to, like, romance people, because I wasn't afraid of looking dumb. I just did stuff, and sure, I agonized over it, but I agonized over what other people would think of me, not over what it was that I did or didn't do."

"That makes sense," said Dan. "I feel kinda the opposite. But I also used to be such a fucking mess that I'm kind of amazed I got anything done."

"At least you didn't have a stupid temper when you were a youth," said Arin.

"A youth," Dan said, his voice deadpan. "Ah, yes, the halcyon days of youth."

"... the fuck does halcyon mean?!"

"Like... looking back on shit when it was good. When you know it wasn't that good actually, but you've still got the nostalgia goggles on."

"So basically a really fancy way to say nostalgia?"

"Yeah, basically," said Dan. 

"Huh," said Arin. "I like that."

"I told you that dating an old fart would be good for you," Dan said, his tone affectionate.

Arin blushed at the word "dating" - he still blushed whenever he heard that, even though it had been a few months already.

Suzy liked to tease him with it, because of course she did.

"I did have kind of a temper, for a while," Dan said, after there had been a minute or two of quiet, as the two of them continued to eat their food, drink their drinks ."When I was young, I mean."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "I've mellowed out a ton, as I got older."

"You're not that old," Arin said, almost on autopilot at this point. 

"Well, you know what I mean," said Dan, making a vaguely dismissive hand gesture. "It used to get pretty crazy. I'd get, like... it was like being possessed. It was fuckin' terrifying."

"What, like fuckin'... Monika was taking you over or something?"

"I know you're joking about that," said Dan, his face going thoughtful, "but it was almost like that. Like some kind of malevolent force just... took me over, made me so angry that I ended up feeling like I was some kind of dangerous... something or other. If that makes sense?"

"Yeah, it makes sense," said Arin, and he rested a hand on Dan's shoulder. "I've gotten that angry before. I know how scary it can be."

"Yeah," said Dan, and he took Arin's hand in his own, kissing the knuckles.

Arin blushed - he always got a bit silly when Dan brought on the gooshy stuff.

Dan was still getting used to the gushy stuff in the first place. 

It was... bits of it were weird, and bits of it felt awkward, but at the same time... life is short.

Why not enjoy each other?

"But I'm not like that anymore," said Dan, and he yawned and stretched, rubbing his eyes. "Although wow, I am bushed. I think I'm about ready to head home."

Arin glanced at the clock - it was nearly one in the morning.

"Yeah," he said, and he squeezed Dan's fingers, then let go. "Suzy probably fell asleep on the couch waiting for me."

"Aw," said Dan, and his face went soft. "That was really sweet of her."

"Yeah," said Arin, and he leaned forward and kissed Dan again, because Dan was standing there, looking so kissable that it made something in Arin's chest burst like a supernova.

Dan kissed Arin back, his palms on Arin's cheeks, the tips of his longer fingers tangled in Arin's hair.

Arin sighed, leaning into Dan, and he deepened the kiss, tasting Dan's dry lips. 

And then they pulled apart, both of them panting. 

"Would you want to do anything... fun?"

Arin waggled his eyebrows.

Dan blushed.

"The idea is great," Dan admitted, "but I'm kind of a zombie right now. I should go home and get some sleep, so that I've got my head together when I'm with Brian tomorrow."

Arin nodded, and tried to squash down the bloom of disappointment. 

Dan was allowed to do his own thing, and have his own life.

And as much fun as it would be to fuck around with him, it would probably delay their getting home by at least an hour. 

So he gave Dan one long, lingering kiss for the road, and then made his way home.

* * * 

Suzy was indeed sleeping on the couch, wrapped around the sheep plushie that he had gotten her ages ago. 

She was snoring quietly, and there was a cat on her hip, purring and kneading.

Otto - little cuddle bug that he was - had his head under her chin.

Arin leaned over tucking a piece of her silky dark hair behind her ear, and he kissed her temple.

Suzy woke up, slowly, and she blinked up at him, her green eyes still sleepy.

"Hi, baby," she said. 

"Hi, honey," said Arin. "Good sleep?"

"Yeah," she said, and she stretched, dislodging the cats, who made various disapproving noises and climbing down and off. "How was filming?"

"Creepy," said Arin, and he got on the couch next to her, pulling her closer.

She sat up, cuddling up to him, her head on his chest, tucked under his chin. 

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders - he could still smell her, the soap and perfume and laundry detergent, whatever she'd had for dinner, the powdery scent of her makeup, the scent of herself, under all of that, blended with it.

He sighed, leaning back into the couch, and he squeezed her. 

She sighed, and made a sleepy content noise.

"We should go to bed," she said, and she yawned. 

"Yeah," said Arin, and he kissed her again, and made to get up.

"In a minute," she said, holding on to his shirt.

He chuckled, and she shuddered - it was a deep sound, and must have vibrated through her head, seeing as how she had her ear on his chest.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

"It's fine," she said. "How's Dan doing?"

"He's doing good," Arin said. "We had a whole talk about, you know, when we were younger, and were both big hot heads."

"I remember how much of a hot head you were," Suzy said, her tone affectionate.

"Yeah," said Arin. "I'm glad I outgrew that."

"It's weird to think of Dan being like that," Suzy said, and she stretched, finally sitting up fully. "Okay. I'm gonna go brush my teeth."

"Sounds like a good plan," said Arin, and he kissed her forehead, and watched her get up and go upstairs.

He stayed sitting for a little longer, as little Otto came to sit on his lap. 

* * *

Arin went to bed with his wife, who pressed herself full length against his back, her soft hair ticklish against the back of his neck.

She was snoring quietly, and then she was out like a light, no doubt dreaming beautiful, spooky dreams.

He was... unfortunately awake.

He'd close his eyes, and he'd see that cute little anime girl stabbing herself, and that was... that was unsettling.

He really needed to think of something else.

He stared down the length of his body, and he slid his hand down between his legs, to squeeze his cock, gently.

Hmm....

His mind went through his usual collection of fantasies - faceless pretty people fucking, varieties of men and women and people who weren't in either category, doing various interesting things.

He wasn't always in his own fantasies - sometimes it was just like watching a private porno show.

Hmm....

His mind drifted to Dan - it often drifted to Dan.

Dan was too goddamn pretty for this world.

And he imagined Dan... imagined Dan getting angry, imagined Dan grabbing him by the throat, imagined Dan grabbing his hair, scowling down at him.

Dan, barking out nasty comments. 

Dan with glowing eyes, staring down at Arin with disgust, maybe slapping Arin's face, or fucking Arin's face with an obviously displeased expression.

Arin's cock twitched madly, and Arin dug his teeth into his other hand, to keep from making noise as he began to stroke himself with long, sure strokes.

He squeezed the head of his cock, spreading the pre-cum along the shaft, rolling his hips forward with just enough force to fuck his hand, but not to jostle Suzy. 

He imagined doing this for Dan - imagined Dan looking at him with a disgusted expression. 

_"You're seriously getting off on this? You fucking sicko!"_

As if the actual Dan would ever do something like that - the actual Dan was such a sweetie he probably didn't even have it in him to be mean.

But fantasy Dan... fantasy Dan was scowling and frowning, fantasy Dan was well and truly angry, and maybe it wasn't entirely Dan looking out from behind Dan's eyes. 

Was that making it weirder?

Did it matter, since this was all just weird jerk off material anyway?

Arin's stomach was getting tight, and Arin's toes were beginning to curl, as he worked his fist faster, and now he was almost there, he was so close, oh fuck....

He remembered to pull his shirt up so as not to get jizz on it, and he was shaking, sweat collecting at his pits and down his back, and then he was cumming across his stomach, as something wearing Dan's face glared down at him in his mind.

It was a real fucker of an orgasm too, leaving him shaking and limp on his back, as his sweat soaked into the sheets under him.

Oh god.

He hadn't realized he'd had that much of a weird fantasy for it, because... holy fuck, that was good.

He was still panting as he waited for all of the jizz to dry out, and he drifted off to sleep flat on his back, his mind still spinning.

* * * 

"You ever done, like, role play during sex?"

Arin floated the question to Dan as the two of them sat in a restaurant, eating burritos.

"I mean," Dan said, his expression thoughtful, "a few times." He was blushing now. "There's, you know, there's some women who've liked the idea of fucking me while I'm being Danny Sexbang. Although... I don't actually know why, since Danny is such a loser."

"I don't think you're a loser," Arin said, ever defensive of his boyfriend. 

" _I'm_ not Danny Sexbang," Dan pointed out. "We've got a lot in common, but at the end of the day, I don't have a giant spaceship, and I know how to, you know, talk to people. Including women."

"I was gonna say," said Arin, and he was grinning, looking a little sheepish.

"Why'd you ask? Are you having some kind of crazy fantasy involving me in all latex with a whip? Or is it Suzy in the latex? I think latex would look _amazing_ on Suzy, especially if she could get it printed with little skulls...."

Arin snorted.

Dan's crush on Suzy was adorable, and he had been telling Dan to go for it for literally months at this point.

But it took Dan ages to get anything done, especially when it came to emotional stuff. 

And Suzy _was_ kind of intimidating, at least in theory.

She was, of course, the most beautiful woman that Arin had ever known, but after you've bought someone tampons and assembled Ikea furniture with someone, they lose some of the mystique. 

You gain other, deeper insight, which Arin much preferred, but sometimes he got nostalgic for the old days.

It was sweet, watching Dan go through a taste of what he had, when the two of them had first gotten together. 

A bit like going through an old photo album, only with updated looks, and a lot more curly hair.

... Arin had lost the plot at some point, and he more or less came back to himself, eyeing Dan. 

Dan's expression had gone towards dreamy, and Arin rolled his eyes good naturedly, prodding Dan in the side. 

"You should totally mention it to her," Arin said.

"Totally," Dan said, his tone deadpan. "I'll just go up to her, "oh hey Suzy, by the way, I totally fantasize about you in latex and whipping me.""

"What, whipping? Isn't that a bit much?" 

"You were the one who brought up sexy role play in the first place," Dan pointed out."

"Well, yeah," said Arin, "but there's a difference between sexy role play and whipping."

"Doesn't one lead to the other?"

"I mean, sometimes," said Arin. "But maybe not, if you don't want that kinda kinky sexy roleplaying, then you don't have to do it. I'm not actually sure how you could work latex into a role play scene, come to think of it."

"I mean, does it need to have a purpose?" Dan leaned back, and jokingly ran his big hands along his own chest and sides. "Oh, look at me in my latex catsuit and my car just happened to break down, mister repair man!"

Arin tracked the movement with his eyes, licking his lips. 

"You'd look good in a latex catsuit," Arin said, his voice going low.

Dan blushed.

"But you, uh, you know what I mean," Dan murmured.

"Yeah," said Arin, although he'd once again lost the plot, because... ye gods, Dan in all that latex would be amazing.

The spandex was almost like latex, but the latex would be shinier, and....

"Arin," said Dan, and he snapped his fingers in front of Arin's face, his expression amused. 

"Sorry," said Arin. "Spaced out."

"Evidently," Dan said. "We're both a pair of space cadets today."

"Spring fever," said Arin, not really thinking of the words coming out of his mouth.

"You call this a spring?" Dan made a vague hand gesture. 

"Suzy has been feeling it," Arin said. "She's allergic to everything that's blooming."

"All that tree jizz," Dan said, his tone sage.

Arin gave Dan a Look... and then he burst out laughing, laughing so hard that he had to lean away from the table, before he ended up making a mess of himself. 

Dan was grinning as well. 

"You know it's true! That's what it is!"

"I know," Arin said, and he was taking deep, gasping breaths. "But... fuck, dude, you don't _say_ it like that!"

"Say what?"

"You don't just say tree jizz," said Arin. "I'm not gonna turn on the weather forecast, and see that it says that there's gonna be a high count for the tree jizz!"

Dan was laughing harder, his face turning red, and Arin was laughing as well, until they were getting looks from the other people at the restaurant, and then the both of them were finally catching their breath. 

"If you wanna do some kinda weird kinky shit... I mean, I'd be game for it," said Dan. "What kinda shit are you thinking about?"

_I want you to get really angry at me, or maybe just act really cold, and then I want you to slap me in the face, maybe step on my neck and choke me,_ almost came out of Arin's mouth. 

But. 

Um.

He didn't usually go in for things that were that... intense.

Dan didn't go in for things that were that intense, period.

Shit.

What the fuck, self?

"I'm... not sure yet," said Arin, and he smiled nervously at Dan.

Dan smiled back, and he looked equally nervous.

"Sexy role play always makes me feel kind of nervous," he admitted. "Like... I'm always worried I look stupid, or I'm about to say something stupid, you know?"

"Right," said Arin.

He didn't have much experience with it himself, apart from a few times he and Suzy had tried some stuff that was a little unorthodox.

Still.

He sighed, and Dan shot him a worried look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good," said Arin. "I think I've got some dumb hangups."

Dan shrugged.

"We've all got hangups," Dan said, and he patted Arin on the shoulder.

Arin squeezed Dan's fingers, and they shared a blush, then went back to their sandwiches.

* * *

Suzy took a long, luxurious bath that night, and came to bed smelling like magnolias and cherry blossoms.

He let the sweet scents fill his head up like water in a glass, his own eyes drifting shut as he let his own mind drifted.

* * *

Arin dreamed.

He dreamed of Dan, smelling strange, his eyes looking stranger; almost misted over

He was moving strangely as well, stiffly, and then he was holding Arin against the wall by the throat, full on lifting Arin, and that had to be part of the dream.

Dan wasn't breathing, and Arin would be unsettled, except that those eyes were staring into his own, and he was shaking, his mouth open as he tried to breathe.

His heart was beating very loudly in his head, and his throat was tight.

He was starting to panic, the ancient parts of his brain recognizing "danger!" while the newer parts still muddled through the fact that this thing was wearing Dan's face.

And then Dan was dropping Arin, and Arin was on the floor, and Arin was lying flat on his back, and suddenly they were both naked, and Arin was thrashing, as Dan fucked him.

Only it wasn't just him, because he could barely feel the cock in his ass, he could just see Dan's shaft appear and disappear into his own ass, and then his own cock was beginning to twitch, and he was cumming across his own chest, he was sobbing and gasping for breath, and he was shaking.

There was something wrong with Dan's face, something beyond the eyes, and it was sending tendrils of fear straight through Arin's gut, the fear mixing with the arousal, twining around the roots of the orgasm. 

* * * 

He came awake with a start, and his pajama pants were sticky with cum, his cock still pulsing.

"Fuck," Arin mumbled, and he was sweating as well, shaking like a leaf.

He'd never had fantasies like this before - not so strong that they even invaded his dreams. 

"Honey?" 

Suzy's voice was quiet. 

Arin sat up on his elbows, looking over to see the clock, and it was nearly seven in the morning.

"Go back to sleep, Suze," Arin murmured, and he rubbed his eyes, sitting up and making a face. "I'm just gonna get up early."

"'kay," Suzy mumbled, and she rolled onto her side.

He leaned down, brushing a piece of hair away from her face, and he kissed her.

She made a quiet sleep noise, and her eyelashes fluttered, casting dark shadows against the paleness of her cheeks. 

* * * 

Arin showered, washing everything carefully. 

He hadn't had a wet dream in a while now, although they still showed up now and then.

This whole thing for Dan getting possessed... didn't sound very healthy.

Maybe it meant that there was something wrong with him, or that he had some kind of disrespect towards Dan?

He didn't want Dan to think that he was disrespectful. 

He didn't want to scare Dan off with weird sexual fantasies, especially when Dan was still only starting to get used to the whole idea of being with a guy int he first place.

... maybe Arin was putting too much thought into this again.

He groaned, covering his face with both hands, and then he turned his face up into the water, letting the heat of it wash away some of his worries. 

He was probably overthinking all of this - he'd always had a problem with overthinking stuff, and he just had to sit back and let things happen as they happened.

And if the whole... whatever the fuck this was came up organically, then it would be a sign that it was meant to be. 

As it were.

* * * 

Dan came in, looking tired. 

"You okay, man?"

Arin shot Dan a concerned look.

"Yeah," Dan said, and he yawned, rubbing his eyes. "My neighbors have a really loud dog that they don't want to do anything about. I've asked them politely and they made vague polite noises, but haven't actually done anything about it."

"That sounds really frustrating," said Arin. 

"Yeah," said Dan, and he slumped into Arin, his head on Arin's shoulder, his eyes sliding shut. "I'm worried I'm not gonna be that funny today."

"You're usually pretty funny when you're out of it," said Arin, and he wrapped an arm around Dan's middle, giving him a squeeze. 

Dan yawned widely, and he stretched, wrapping his own arms around Arin's middle and squeezing back, snuggling in.

Dan always treated Arin like this when he was tired - like Arin was the world's largest teddy bear, delivered just for Dan to cuddle.

Arin loved it, although he'd never admit to it.

"What are we playing today?"

Dan's eyes were closed.

"Depends," said Arin. "What are you feeling up to?"

"Something that's not fuckin' creepy is all I ask for," said Dan. "I had fuckin'... nightmares about those cute little anime girls."

Arin made a sound of disbelief.

"No way!"

"Yes way," said Dan.

He sounded resigned.

"They were pretty creepy," Arin admitted.

"I am also the biggest wuss that ever wussed," Dan said. "I'm okay with it. I've made my peace. I'd rather be a giant wuss who isn't having nightmares than a... non wuss who isn't having nightmares. I don't fuckin' know."

"If you weren't a wuss you might not be having nightmares," Arin pointed out, as he idly petted Dan's hair.

Dan sighed, leaning into the petting. 

Arin tried not to make a face - Dan needed to wash his hair at some point in the near future. 

"Nah, I see being a wuss as all about physical actions," said Dan, and he was taking on an almost lecturing tone. "One can be brave simply by doing shit. Wussitude is just avoiding shit."

"Some people might call that intelligent," Arin pointed out. “You know, you walk away from a hundred percent of all the fights you don’t get into.”

“Did you get into a lot of fights when you were a kid?”

“Nah,” said Arin. “Although I was an asshole.” 

“Well, yeah,” said Dan, and he was practically burrowing into Arin’s chest, “but I knew that already.” 

“I’m not anymore, though,” Arin said. “... at least, I hope I’m not.”

“I don’t think you are,” Dan said. 

“That’s good,” said Arin. “You should probably get up. As comfy as this is….”

“Yeah, yeah,” Dan groused, and he sat up - he had a little crease on his face, from where the fold of Arin’s shirt had been pressed into his cheek. “Stupid job.”

“You have the worst job ever,” Arin agreed, as Dan stood up and stretched, his arms behind his back, which was making crackling noises. 

Arin didn’t even try to hide his letching. 

Dan caught the letching, and he grinned, striking a goofy pose, his hip cocked out.

Arin began to laugh, and he flopped back against the couch, trying to catch his breath, looking up at Dan, who had dropped the pose and was just… standing there in his skin, looking cute and sleepy.

Arin wanted to wrap his whole self around Dan, press his face into the back of Dan’s neck and take in the familiar campfire-cinnamon-sandalwood scent of him, until it filled his whole head up like a glass of water.

He wanted to drop to his knees and beg Dan to hurt him until he couldn’t move.

… goddamn, he did have it bad, if he was having all of these weird fantasies. 

“You okay, Arin?”

Dan was shooting Arin a concerned look.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Arin said, making a vague hand gesture. “Just kinda tired myself. Woke up early today.”

“Yeah? Something bothering you?”

God, Dan was such a sweetie.

“Nah,” Arin said. “I’m just tired, you know?” 

“Yeah,” said Dan. “Don’t I know it.”

“Ready to start?”

“Let’s fuckin’ do it, man,” said Arin, leaning over to turn on the sound. 

* * *

They ended up on a tangent.

Not even a tangent - it _had_ been a tangent, three threads ago.

Now they were talking about cats.

More specifically, they were talking about Arin’s cats.

“I’m just saying,” Dan said, “cats shouldn’t be that stupid.”

“It’s not her fault that she’s so stupid,” said Arin. “Maybe she was dropped on her head at the wrong moment as a kitten.”

“Is it even possible to drop a cat on its head? They’re like toast. I remember this old, uh, what do you call it, this old forum joke, about how if you wanted some kind of infinite power source you just need to strap a piece of buttered toast to a cat’s feet.”

“I remember someone suggesting that we put butter on the cat’s paws, when we were taking them someplace else.”

“Butter on the cats paws?”

“Yeah. It’s an old folk thing.”

“Who the fuck would want to put butter on a cat’s paws? Wouldn’t that be, like, super unsanitary?”

“It’d be kind of unsanitary, yeah,” said Arin. 

“You’d end up with butter all over everything,” said Dan. “I’ve seen how much your cats walk all over everything.”

“Well, of course they walk all over everything,” said Arin. “They’re cats. It’s what cats do.”

Arin snorted.

“We’ve tried to keep them off of the kitchen counters,” he said, “with some success.”

“That might have less to do with the fact that you guys keep them off the counters and more that they just can’t jump that high, with the itty bitty legs.”

“They can jump plenty high,” Arin said, coming to the defense of his cats.

“What if people bred humans for the sake of how we look?”

Dan’s expression was contemplative.

“You mean like how people breed cats to be munchkin or whatever?”

“Yeah,” said Dan.

“I think that’s called eugenics,” Arin said, and he was beginning to giggle. “I don’t think that, uh, I don’t think that you’d be pro that.”

“Fuck, you’re right,” said Dan, and he made a face. “Damn Nazis ruining it for everyone.”

“Oh my fucking _god_ , Dan,” Arin said, and now he was roaring with laughter, practically curling up in a ball as he gasped for breath, his whole body condensing like a fucking neutron star.

… that was a weird simile.

He was spending too much damn time around Brian. 

And he was laughing harder, laughing so hard that he couldn’t breathe, laughing so hard that he was crying, and Dan was making concerned noises, rubbing Arin’s back.

“Breathe, Ar, breathe,” Dan said. “Please don’t die on air. That’d be a real pain in the ass, having to explain it to the lovelies. Imagine how much of a mess that would be.”

“A mess,” Arin gasped out.

“I mean,” Dan said, and his tone went philosophical, “I know that when you die, you shit yourself.”

“What?!”

Arin looked over at Dan, and then he was laughing harder, he was laughing so hard that he was actually sliding down and off of the couch, he was sitting straight there on the floor, and he was curling up, laughing so hard that tears were dripping down his face, laughing so hard he was in serious danger of pissing himself.

… why was he laughing so hard?

Was this even that funny?

Holy shit, he just couldn’t _stop_. 

He was possibly going to die here, panting and gasping, and he didn’t fucking care, he just kept laughing, the game forgotten, the reason for laughing forgotten.

He just lay at Dan’s feet, staring up at him, panting like he’d been running a race, his face bright red.

“Holy… fuck,” Dan said, and he sounded worried, as he poked Arin gently with his foot. “Dude. Are you okay?”

Arin gave a feeble thumbs up.

“Next time on Game Grumps,” Dan said into his mic, “possibly less Nazi ideology.’ 

“It’s not Nazi ideology,” Arin yelled up.

“Nazi ideology is like incest. If you have to put caveats on it, then it’s a bit too close for comfort!”

And that set him off laughing again, as Dan turned off the mics, and Arin lay flat on his back, his head resting on the tops of Dan’s feet, tears streaming down to his ears.

“Oh my god, Arin,” Dan said, and he was helping Arin up, as Arin kept cackling. “Dude. Are you, like, high or something?”

“I’m not high,” Arin wheezed, coming to sit upright. “I don’t get giggly when I’m high, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” said Dan. “But you’re acting like you’re high.”

Arin tried to cut down the last bit of giggles, still panting. 

“Fuck,” he mumbled, and he wiped his eyes with one hand, slipping his fingers into Dan’s and squeezing Dan’s.

Dan squeezed him back.

“I guess I really am that funny,” Dan said, although his expression was a tad worried.

Arin grinned.

“You’re fuckin’ hilarious, and never forget that,” said Arin, leaning in to kiss Dan on the mouth, pressing his sweaty, sticky face against Dan’s cooler one.

“I’ll do my best not to,” Dan said, in a slightly worried tone, his lips right up against Arin’s.

Arin smiled, and kissed him again. 

How’d he get so lucky?

How had he ended up in a place where he could have a person who made him laugh ‘til he nearly pissed himself, and someone who filled him with so much tenderness that he wanted to melt?

Let alone two people like that.

Fuck.

He kissed Dan again, and he hoped that the enormity of his feelings passed through his kiss.

… somehow.

* * *

Arin continued to have his fantasies about Dan as some kind of evil possessed dude, and it continued to get more complicated, as his fantasies usually did.

Dan’s neighbor’s dog continued to be a pain in the ass.

If anything, the neighbors seemed to be getting worse.

It wasn’t until Dan came in two weeks later looking like death warmed over and glaring like a gorgon, that it all really came to a head.

“Are you okay?”

Arin’s tone was nervous, but his cock… god help him, his cock was already getting hard.

He shouldn’t have been getting horny from all of this - Dan was in a bad mood, and no matter how much it superficially resembled so many of Arin’s fantasies, Dan was unhappy.

Dan had to be especially unhappy, if he was actually showing his bad mood. 

“Fuckin’... I had to call the cops,” Dan said, his expression sour. “And the neighbors threw a whole shit fit about it, which is frustrating as all fuck, but what can you do?”

“Yeah,” Arin said, making a sympathetic noise. “I’ve been there.”

“Have you?”

Dan rubbed his eyes.

“We’ve had shitty neighbors before,” Arin said. 

Dan was in a snappy mood - Arin needed to remember not to take it personally, just accept it. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Dan said. “I’m sorry, dude. I’d say that I woke up on the shit side of the bed, but that would imply I woke up.”

“You mean you’re still asleep?”

Arin tried to make his tone silly, playful.

“No,” Dan said, and there was that snappishness again. “I never _got_ to sleep.”

“Oh,” said Arin. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” said Dan. 

It was clear that Arin hated everything right now, not just Arin, but still.

Arin was torn between withdrawing, and to keep poking.

Did he have an actual… anger fetish or something like that?

Because that’d be fucked up.

He bit back a groan, and he smiled at Dan.

“You wanna have a nap in my office or something?”

“If you don’t mind?”

Dan shot Arin a grateful look. 

“Would you mind?”

“I wouldn’t have offered it if I wasn’t okay with it,” Arin said. 

“Right, right, of course,” Dan said, and then he was disappearing into Arin’s office, no doubt stretching out on the couch like some kind of big cat.

Arin wanted to go in and watch Dan sleep.

… wait, no, that was too creepy and Twilight-esque.

He might have been developing some weird, creepy new fetish, but like fuck if he was going to end up acting like Edward Cullen, he’d cut his own dick off.

Not literally, obviously.

Metaphorically.

Could you metaphorically cut your own dick off?

He’d have to ask someone else about that.

Maybe he was thinking too deeply into it.

“Arin,” Ross said, and he looked impatient.

“Um?”

Arin blinked, looking over at Ross.

“You were off on cloud nine, it looked like,” said Ross.

“More like cloud eight and three quarters,” came Brian’s comment from the other side of the room.

Arin groaned, and he gave Brian the finger.

Brian smirked.

* * *

Arin was loathe to wake up Dan, an hour later, when it was time for them to start getting ready for the episode.

He set up everything else, so that Dan wouldn’t have to sit around through everything else, but he still approached the door with some trepidation.

He knocked on it, and, getting no answer, opened the door.

Dan was curled up in a ball in the middle of the couch, snoring quietly, and he was clearly dead to the world.

Hmm.

* * * 

Arin ended up doing a solo LP, since Dan obviously needed the sleep. 

It was easy enough - he put in an old Megaman game, one of his favorites, and he played it and talked, going on tangents, tangents from those tangents, doing funny voices, making jokes.

It was harder to be funny by himself, although he obviously worked at it. 

He was used to having someone else to play off of - Dan or Suzy or Ross or Brian. 

But it did him good, trying to be funny on his own, trying to hold his own. 

He clowned, making himself laugh, and before he knew it, he’d been gaming for three hours, and he’d gotten who even knew how many episodes finished.

And Dan was getting some much needed sleep, so really, it was a win-win situation. 

* * *

Arin came out of the Grump room, foggy headed himself, to find Dan nursing a cup of tea at the table, looking sour.

“You seriously just did a whole episode without me?”

He was… he was still glaring, and the dark circles under his eyes looked like they’d been put there with makeup. 

"Yeah," said Arin, and there was anxiety curdling in the pit of his stomach like bad milk. 

Shit.

"So why the fuck did I even come in?!"

... fuck, Dan was actually shouting.

Who knew that Dan could even _get_ shouty mad. 

Arin's dick was getting hard in his pants, and he was a little scared and a little unsettled. 

He wasn't afraid of Dan doing anything to him, or even of getting yelled at; with all the yelling he did in his day to day life, he was pretty well inoculated against yelling at this point. 

But he didn't want Dan to be upset at him.

He didn't want Dan to be upset in general.

And now Dan's face was crumpling up, and he looked like he was about to cry, which... holy crap.

"Hey man, it's okay," Arin said, and he reached out his arms for Dan to lean in to.

Dan sighed, and his face was pressed into Arin's neck. 

"I'm sorry," Dan mumbled. 

"It's okay," said Arin.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you," Dan said, still quiet.

"Like I said, totally okay," said Arin, and he was rubbing Dan's back through the t-shirt, as Dan clutched at Arin's shirt, then pulled back, wiping his face with the back of one hand.

It gave Arin a chance to surreptitiously adjust his boner, thank god. 

"You're not gonna, like, replace me or anything, are you?"

Dan's eyes were big and anxious.

" _God_ no," Arin said. "You just looked like warmed over garbage, so I figured that you needed the sleep. I was gonna wake you up when I finished the LP I was doing, since I know you don't like feeling left out. I just... didn't want you to be so tired, you know?"

"Yeah," said Dan, and he sighed. "I hate you for being reasonable when I'm being a snappy jerk."

"You're not being that snappy. Or that jerky," said Arin, as the two of them made their way towards the Grump room.

"Well, no," said Dan. "I may be old, but I haven't yet dried out to a salted husk."

Arin snickered, and he let Dan lean against him.

"I'm sorry," Dan said, and he gave a long, bone rattling sigh. "I try not to get... you know, too dickish when I'm really tired or angry, I don't wanna be that kinda person. I hate being that kinda person."

Arin sat on the Grump couch, and Dan snuggled in, his head under Arin's chin.

Arin stroked Dan's back, making vaguely soothing noises. 

Dan sighed again.

"I just turn into an utter dick when I'm really tired, and I just... I dunno."

He yawned so hard that his jaw cracked, and Arin tucked a piece of hair behind Dan's ear.

"Do you want to just keep napping? I'd be okay with that."

"Nah," said Dan, and he sat up, arching his back and rubbing his eyes. "I need to actually, you know, do my job."

"If you're absolutely sure," Arin said.

"I am," Dan said, and he poked Arin in the ribs. "C'mon. I'm an adult. I can do shit."

"You wanna crash with me and Suzy tonight?"

"I should be okay," said Dan. "Neighbors are going to be going on vacation - that was apparently why they were having that ridiculous party last night."

Arin nodded.

"That makes sense," he said. "Sort of."

"I know before _I_ go on a ridiculously long plane ride, I like to get well and truly shit faced, to make sure that I'm utterly useless the next day," Dan said, his voice completely deadpan. 

Arin snorted.

"Maybe they like flying hungover?"

Dan gave a full body shudder.

"Even _thinking_ about that makes me wanna vom," Dan admitted. 

"Yeah, I can't blame you," said Arin. "I've never even been hungover, but I can imagine how horrible that would be."

"Being hungover really sucks," Dan said, with some authority. 

"Did you used to get hungover all the time?"

"Not all the time all the time," said Dan. "Weed was usually my drug of choice, and that's not really so much with the hangovers."

"What, even after the time with the brownies?"

"After the time with the brownies, I just hated my life," said Dan, his smile self deprecating. "I jerked off until I could literally feel the nerve that goes from your dick to your navel -"

"You have a nerve that goes from your dick to your navel?!"

Arin gave a full body shudder.

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "It's a weird sensation, lemme tell ya."

Arin snorted.

"But yeah," said Dan, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry."

"It's really fine," Arin said. "I promise."

"Let me make it up to you," Dan said, and now his expression was downright... well, borderline wicked.

He still looked like a ghoul, though.

"You don't have to make anything up to me," Arin assured Dan. "Hell, it's almost kinda nice to see you getting mad like that."

"... what?"

Dan blinked, and he looked genuinely confused.

"Because, like...."

Arin stared down at his own hands in his lap.

"Hm?"

"Like, okay," Arin said slowly. "You're always so calm and even tempered, and sometimes I just feel like some kind of idiot hothead, you know?"

Dan nodded.

"So seeing you just being a dick occasionally reminds me that everyone has the capacity for dickishness."

"The full capacity for dickishness," Dan said, and he was grinning a bit.

"Yeah, exactly," said Arin. "I mean, it's bad enough that you're a rock star with the voice of a siren and you're dead sexy and _distressingly_ gorgeous, but you're also so even tempered that sometimes it makes me feel like some kind of big hulking... rage ogre."

"Rage ogre," Dan echoed.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry I make you feel like a rage ogre."

"It's fine," Arin assured Dan. "I mean, it's my own feelings, not in relation to anything you do or are, you know?"

"I guess," said Dan. "Still. I don't want you to feel shit."

"I don't feel shit," Arin said again, and he prodded Dan in the side. "Just accept the compliment, asshole."

"Okay, okay," said Dan, and he was laughing. "Might be the most hostile compliment I've ever received!"

Arin snickered. 

"You ready to get the next game started?"

"Sounds like a plan," said Dan, and he leaned back into the couch, his eyes half shut. "I can't promise that I'll be as much of a sparkling personality as I usually am."

"A sparkling personality," Arin said. "You sound like one of those vampires from Twilight."

Dan snorted.

"Those books got a bad rep," he told Arin.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "I read this whole thing about it recently, about how a lot of the Twilight books were really maligned because, you know, teenage girls were into them."

"And on that note, let's get this episode started," said Arin. "Welcome to Game Grumps, where Dan is defending Twilight."

"I mean," said Dan. "I'm just saying it's not the next coming of the antichrist. Anyway, don't you have all that stuff that you like that's for girls?"

"Nothing is for or not for anyone, boy or girl or whatever," said Arin. "Sailor Moon is a fuckin' awesome show, okay?"

"I believe you, I believe you," said Dan, and now he was holding both hands up, looking nervous but also amused. "So instead of arguing about stuff, how about you tell the Lovelies about what game we're playing today?"

"Well," said Arin. "I kinda dug this up...."

* * * 

They played a bunch of small, dumb games in succession, because Dan seemed a bit too much of a zombie to actually concentrate on one of their longer, story driven games.

Ever since the two of them had started dating, they'd had to be careful about some of the long, rambling tangent conversations the two of them had. 

Sometimes they ended up venturing into territory that was a bit too... suggestive for the Lovelies.

Indeed, some of it left things out of the subtext, and straight into text.

They needed to learn how to be subtle.

But they'd finished - _finally_ \- and it was just the two of them in the Grump room; everyone else had gone home, and Dan kept shooting Arin a certain kind of look.

Hmm.

"You know," Dan said, when they were finished with the game, but still lazing around. "I was thinking...."

"Yeah?"

"I do kinda owe you, for exploding at you earlier." Dan was pressing closer to Arin, until they were thigh to thigh. 

"You don't owe me anything," Arin reassured Dan. "You're allowed to just get mad and shouty. I promise."

"I know, I know," Dan said, and then he was... sliding down, onto the floor, and he was resting his elbows on Arin's inner thighs, sitting on the floor, his expression downright _crafty_. 

"Are you sure you don't just wanna give me a blow job?"

Arin's cock was already starting to get hard in his lounge pants, and his toes were curling, his toes cold against the sole of his foot. 

"I mean, I wanna do that too," said Dan, "but I really do wanna make it worth your while."

Arin took Dan's face in his hands, and he looked directly into Dan's eyes. 

"Dan," Arin said, slowly and carefully, "you don't have to make anything "worth my while" or whatever. You're my partner. I like spending time with you. I like fucking around with you. Okay?"

"Okay," said Dan, and he looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Arin assured him. "And if you want to blow me, you should blow me."

"For totally altruistic reasons on your end, right?"

"Totally," said Arin, as Dan began to push his pants down.

Arin's cock sprang forward, and Dan grinned at it like an old friend, leaning forward to take the head of it into his mouth and suck on the head.

Arin moaned, leaning back, his fingers tangling in Dan's hair, his hips rolling forward, and then Dan was taking Arin's cock into his mouth, sucking on it.

It felt like a disservice, to just describe it as "sucking," because... oh, but was it good.

Dan's mouth was hot and wet, pulsing with Dan's tongue, and okay, it wasn't as skilled as Suzy, but Dan had less practice.

He seemed to very much be into it, judging by the way he was moaning around the cock in his mouth.

Dan tried to deep throat Arin, then came back up for air, panting heavily, kissing along the shaft, his hand wrapped around the head and stroking it. 

Arin fucked into Dan's fist, his breath beginning to turn into gasps, as he shook and moaned, his toes curling and his fingers still in Dan's hair.

"Fuck, you're... so good at this," Arin mumbled.

What if Dan slapped him?

... what if Dan bit him, right here and now?

Oh _god_.

Arin's cock twitched in Dan's grip, and Dan grinned up at Arin, his eyes bright, his lips swollen.

"Sometimes I think you're more into the idea of me sucking you off than you're into me actually sucking you off," Dan said, and then he was getting up on his knees, his elbows still on Arin's thighs, and then Arin was looking at the back of Dan's head, as Dan slowly impaled himself on Arin's cock.

"I like... I like both, I assure you," said Arin.

He should ask Dan to pinch him; that would be hot as hell.

But maybe too weird.

He kept his hand resting on the back of Dan's head, trying to resist the urge to push him down, trying not to do anything stupid, trying not to be too gross or too... something.

He wanted to beg.

No, he wanted to be _made_ to beg, but that wasn't a thing you just asked for, fuck, this was... oh god, this was so good, he was going to cum already, he couldn't be this close to cumming already, it hadn't been long enough.

His cock was twitching in Dan's mouth, and he just wanted to be smacked, or bitten, or pinched.

He let go of Dan's hair, to sink his own fingers into his own thighs.

Oh, that was going to send him over the edge, _fuck_!

"Dan, I'm... fuck, if you don't move, I'm gonna cum down your throat, fuck, Dan, Dan!"

Arin came, and it was a good orgasm - Arin's back arched, his fingers tangled in his own hair (when had that happened?) and then he was shaking, his breath shaky, his whole body still shaking. 

And Dan just... swallowed it. 

He looked up at Arin, and he smiled with heavily lidded eyes.

And then he made a face.

"I need water, like, right now," said Dan, and he made a face. "My mouth tastes like jizz."

"Sorry 'bout that," Arin said, and he was groping around for a bottle of water, his hand still shaking.

He just succeeded on spilling it on Dan.

"Fuck, sorry!"

Arin actually... shrank back, and he was still shaking.

"Dude," said Dan, and he gave Arin a concerned look. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Arin. "It was, uh, it was an intense orgasm. You know?"

"I didn't think I'd be able to get you that worked up just from a blowie," said Dan, and he was blushing, but looking pleased with himself.

"It was a good blowie," Arin said. "Do you want me to return the favor?"

"Another time," Dan said.

Arin raised an eyebrow.

"I'm in the mood for giving," said Dan, "not so much for receiving."

"Huh," said Arin.

That was... unexpected.

"Sorry," said Dan, and he looked sheepish. "I know it's weird."

"I'm the last one to judge for something weird," Arin reassured Dan, before he could really think.

"Yeah? You got some weird kinky fantasies that you've got planned?"

Dan grinned crookedly as he stood up, stretching with his arms behind his head. 

"... something like that," said Arin, and he tried not to make a joke out of it, tried not to blush.

Fuck it.

He was going to be straightforward.

He was going to be honest about his fantasies. 

Just... maybe not right now.

Maybe he'd talk about it with Suzy first, then go from there.

How was he even going to bring that up?

Would it upset her?

Dan was resting his head on Arin's lap, and Arin absently ran his fingers through Dan's hair, gently scritching at Dan's scalp.

Dan sighed, relaxing into it, and he was breathing quietly, his breath ticklish across Arin's bare cock. 

Arin sighed as well - was it selfish of him to want Dan to be all mean and dominant, when he was obviously so comfortable with being some kind of submissive.

... was this submissive?

Did Dan see it as submissive?

"You okay?"

Dan was looking up at Arin with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Arin. "Kinda went away into my head."

"You wanna talk about it?"

... might as well take the plunge.

"Let me put my dick away first," said Arin, shifting Dan over so that he could tuck his penis back into his pants.

"You can't have a big ol' feelings jam with your weiner hanging out?"

"Especially not when you call it a wiener," Arin grumbled.

Dan grinned at him, unrepentant. 

"Do you think...."

Arin's expression was pensive, and he was staring at a space a little to the left of Dan's shoulder.

He tried again, taking a breath this time.

"Do you think that, like, certain types of actions are... you know, more or less submissive than others?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like... do you think that sucking dick is always a submissive thing, or maybe it depends on who’s doing it, or how they're doing it, or something like that?"

"I mean," Dan said, and he was sitting back now, looking up at Arin with his light brown eyes, his expression thoughtful, "I never really think of something being, in and of itself, submissive or not submissive or whatever."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Dan. "Like, you have Suzy choke you when you guys are having sex, right?"

"Yeah, sometimes," said Arin. "That usually doesn't usually have a dom/sub aspect to it, it's usually just... you know, me asking her to choke me sometimes, because it makes me cum really hard."

"Would you wanna do the whole dom/sub thing?"

"I... don't know," Arin said, going for honesty, because he wasn't sure if he _actually_ wanted it or not.

He had fantasies, sure, but was that even a dom/sub type thing? 

Did it count as wanting to be submissive or whatever, when he just wanted to be hurt and scared?

Urrgh.

"I can see being submissive as being kinda hot," said Dan, his expression thoughtful. "I mean, I like being spanked, I like being bossed around, but the idea of bossing someone else around could be pretty hot too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

"Huh."

Dan was giving Arin a Look.

"So you're telling me that Suzy never dominates you?"

"Oh, she totally dominates me," said Arin. "Without question. We do stuff like that. But it's not usually under the, like... framework?" 

He made vague hand motions.

Dan nodded.

"I dunno," Arin said finally. "The idea of actually setting out and saying, "hey, I wanna be dominated" just feels kind of... you know, unsettling. Because it's a big commitment."

"What, to have someone tie you up or spank you or whatever?"

"It's all this... you know, responsibility. Being a dominant means being in charge of shit, and it means that you have to do all the planning and shit."

"I never looked at it that way," Dan admitted. "I just looked at it as a chance to get to do things, ya know? Do what I want."

"Doesn't the Dom have to do everything that the sub wants?"

That was how all the reading that Arin had read up on had said.

"I thought it was more like... you know, the dominant can't do the stuff that the submissive doesn't want, but a lot of it is about what the dominant wants, not what the submissive wants."

"Huh," said Arin. 

The whole "do what the submissive wants" thing had always been one of the most off putting parts about the idea of being dominant.

Or submissive, for that matter - he liked the idea of submitting so that he didn't have to worry about what it was he wanted.

... but that was selfish in and of itself, wasn't it?

Arin groaned, covering his face with both hands.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" 

"Yeah," said Arin. "Just... you ever feel guilty for the shit you like?"

"All the time," Dan said, and he made a face. "Usually it's a sign it's something that I _actually_ want, and not just some random jerk off fantasy."

"Your subconscious is a real jerk, you know that?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "It's why I do my best to ignore it these days."

He was grinning, self deprecation on the edges of it, and Arin rolled his eyes, beckoning for Dan to come sit next to him.

"You know I care about you no matter what, right?"

Arin took Dan's hand in his own, kissing the back of it.

Dan sighed, and he smiled crookedly at Arin. 

"I wish I knew what it was that you're hiding from me," he said, and Arin was struck by the candor.

"I'm not really... hiding anything from you," Arin said, but his eyes were flicking away. "I'm just embarrassed about it, and trying to muster up the nerve, I guess."

"You don't have to be ashamed of anything," Dan said quietly, and he was leaning his head on Arin's shoulder

His breath smelled like jizz; his breath smelled like _Arin's_ jizz, and there was something intense about that.

"Can we have a date night on Friday night?"

That was... impulsive.

Usually he ran date plans by Suzy first, then asked Dan.

But fuck it, Suzy had mentioned that she was okay with him making plans, and it wasn't like she was planning anything this week. 

So _fuck it_. 

"Sure," said Dan. "Do you want to do anything special?"

"I could go stay at your place, we could fuck around, maybe talk some deep talk?"

"Sounds like a good plan," said Dan, and he gave Arin another kiss. 

Arin kissed Dan, and his heart sang. 

It was going to be okay.

* * *

It wasn't going to be okay.

It was Friday night - it was Friday night, and Suzy was looking forward to a night to herself where she could watch all the horror movies that she could get away with, and Arin was nervous.

Too damn nervous, probably for dumb reasons.

But fuck it.

He was sitting at Dan's kitchen table, as Dan bustled around the place, setting the food in front of Arin, then sliding into his own seat, looking sheepish.

"Sorry, you know I can't cook for shit," said Dan.

"I want you to be really mean to me," Arin said.

Dan paused, and looked at Arin, confused.

Arin blushed.

He had meant to say something else; maybe tell Dan that it was totally okay that it wasn't homemade, maybe make a joke about Dan finally learning to cook after all these years.

But apparently, this was what his brain wanted.

Go figure.

He sighed, and tried again.

"Remember when we were talking about, like, weird kinky shit, and I said that I needed to figure out how I wanted it?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess that's it," Arin said, and he laughed, aware of how anxious he sounded.

"You want me to be mean to you?"

Dan rested his chin in his hand, looking over at Arin with a concerned expression.

"Yeah," said Arin. "But not just mean. Like... unusually mean."

"Huh," said Dan, and he took a bite of his pasta.

"I don't know _why_ I want you to be mean to me," Arin said in a rush. "I mean, you and me are just... you know, it’s easy, and it's nice, and I like easy and nice, and I worry about making it... bad. You know what I mean?"

"Not really," said Dan. 

"Like... freaking you out, with weird desires, or something like that. You know what I mean?"

"Not really," said Dan. 

"How are you so confused? You're the neurotic one who worries about everything, why are you so chill about this?"

"I mean," said Dan, "to be blunt, I spent my whole life being afraid of being gay, and then I found out that I could be queer and also still be myself, and I was afraid of that for a very long time that... you want me to do literally anything else? It won't be that big a deal."

"Internalized homophobia bringing about self acceptance?"

"I guess, if you wanna look at it like that," said Dan. "I choose to see it as me having nothing but potential in life, and going forward."

"That's pretty optimistic," said Arin. 

Dan shrugged.

"I could be a nervous, neurotic mess - more than I already am, you don't have to put that in - or I could just accept shit."

That did make... an alarming amount of sense. 

Trust Dan to reduce something down to its simplest components. 

Then again, Dan was good for that, wasn't he?

He did have the whole "fuck it" clause, which probably helped.

"So tell me how you want me to be mean to you," said Dan. 

"I mean," said Arin, "it's not... exactly just you being mean to me? Like that's a big part of it, don't get me wrong, but it's not the only part of it. Some of it is you acting like you're not human."

"You mean, like... acting like a monster or something like that?"

"I was thinking that maybe you... you could act like you're possessed by some kind of demon or something like that."

"What, like in -"

"Yes, like in Doki Doki," Arin interrupted. "I know."

"So you ended up getting a boner over Doki Doki, just not the way you expected?" 

"I mean, I wasn't expecting to get a boner from all of the moe blobs," said Arin. 

"... moe blobs? I've never heard of that," said Dan.

"It's a... it's definitely a thing," said Arin. "I can explain it with pictures, if you'd like."

"You could also tell me whatever fantasy it is that you have about me being mean to you," said Dan, in a totally normal tone of voice. 

“It’s hard,” Arin said, and he hated the whine that crept into his voice. 

“As hard as your dick?”

Arin and Dan made eye contact, and the two of them burst out laughing, the both of them cackling like hyenas.

“Oh my god,” said Arin, his voice thick. “Holy shit.”

“What? Am I wrong?”

“I mean,” Arin managed to gasp out, “not entirely!”

“So what’s this problem you’re having?” 

“It’s… in the fantasy, you’re really mean to me,” said Arin. “And I know that it’s hard to be… you know, that mean. I don’t want to end up making you feel like you have to do something that you don’t want to do. And I _know_ that you’re a nice guy, and it’s hard to be mean, you know?”

"Well, yeah." said Dan, slowly, "but you're not asking me to be mean all the time. I mean, I assume you're not, right?"

"Right," said Arin. 

"So you'd be asking me to be acting for a scene?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "But I know it's not very... you."

"What, you think that Danny Sexbang is very me?"

Dan looked somewhere between insulted and amused.

"Well, maybe not you-you, but it's... you know, closer to how you usually feel about stuff. You know?"

"I... guess," Dan said. "Although I'd be insulted if I thought you thought that I was actually like Danny Sexbang."

"I mean, you get laid a lot more than he does," Arin said casually. 

"I do," Dan agreed. "Do you wanna do anything tonight? With your possession fantasy, I mean."

Arin paused.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have, like, creepy contact lenses or whatever, but I could probably manage to put on a spooky voice and beat you up a bit."

"Do you want to do more negotiating?"

"What do you mean by more negotiating?"

"You know," said Arin. "So I don't accidentally poke you in some hot spot or something like that."

"Dude," said Dan, "I'm the one who's gonna be beating you up. Why are you so worried about stepping on my toes?"

"Well, you know,' said Arin. "It can be scary, beating someone up. Topping them."

"If I need anything, I'll definitely tell you, okay?"

"Okay," said Arin. 

"So tell me what you'd like me to do," said Dan. 

"... I like the idea of you, like... pretending that everything is normal, until you just... snap," said Arin, and he wasn't entirely aware of the words - or his thoughts - until they were coming out of his mouth. "Like... if we were just gaming, and then you just grabbed me by the hair and started having your way with me. Or making me do things for you."

"Having my way, huh?"

Dan waggled his eyebrows.

Arin snickered in spite of himself.

"... yeah," said Arin. "If you wanted to just... bend me over and fuck me as I just screamed "no!" and writhed under you, I'd be totally okay with that."

"I don't think that I'd be okay with that," Dan said, and he looked anxious. "Sorry."

"It's okay," said Arin. "I understand. We should just forget about that stuff."

"No, no," said Dan. "We don't have to forget about it. I'm just not good with... you know, scenes where you say "no" and I keep going. I'm too well trained, and I just stop if I hear a "No.""

"Oh," said Arin, and he was blushing.

"But if you want me to just... fuck you up during a designated time or something like that, I think I'd be cool with that," said Dan. 

"Designated time?"

"We set up a certain time for it to be when we do the thing," said Dan. "Like, you tell me that you wanna do a scene between four and six, and then at some point during that time if you don't wanna do it, you say as such, otherwise I'll assume you're up for it."

"... oh," said Arin.

He hadn't even thought of that, but his cheeks were already turning pink. 

Other bits of him were probably turning pink as well, come to think of it, and he squirmed, spreading his thighs open a bit to give his cock more space.

"So do you wanna do that?"

"Yes," Arin said. "Fuck yes."

"Anything, uh... specific you wanna do?"

Dan was looking a bit nervous.

"I want you to hurt me," Arin said, and he was licking his lips. "I want you to... to hit my face, and my thighs, and maybe even my cock."

"You want me to hit your _cock_?"

Dan looked intrigued.

"Sorry," Arin said, avoiding eye contact. "It's -"

"For fuck sake, stop saying sorry," Dan said, his tone surprisingly sharp.

Arin glanced at Dan's face, and he tried not to look nervous.

"Sorry," Dan said, and his tone softened. "Just... you know, that's not something I'd ever wanna be on the receiving end of."

"Right," said Arin. 

"But I'm willing to do it for you, big cat," said Dan, and some small part of Arin’s heart melted at the special nickname. 

Dan leaned over, and he kissed Arin, awkwardly, true, but still. 

"It'll be okay," he told Arin. "I mean it. So you wanna do a scene when we're done dinner?"

"Sure," Arin said, uncertain. "What, uh, what would you want to do?"

"I'm thinking we could play some Mario Kart and at some point I can go all crazy and scary and shit, and we can figure it out from there," said Dan. 

Arin nodded, and he was blushing harder.

"Dude," said Dan, "you look like you're going to pass out in a minute."

"I'm fine," Arin said, and he deliberately made his voice sound choke off. "Perfectly fine!"

Dan snorted, and he patted Arin's knee.

"You're cute," he told Arin. 

"Well, so's your face," said Arin.

Dan opened his mouth to argue - and closed it.

Arin smirked. 

He didn't often get to verbally kneecap Dan; it was a treat to have the chance.

* * *

They finished their dinner, washed dishes, and then Arin was setting up the gaming system.

"So," Dan said, "you're good until you say otherwise?"

"Yeah," said Arin. "Fuckin'... blanket consent. Do anything to me short of killing me, or, like, spitting on me."

"Spitting?"

"Also no blood. Or marks on my face." 

"Got it," said Dan, and he grinned, an easy, almost lazy Dan grin. 

"Anything, uh... anything that _you'd_ like?"

"For you to play along, so I don't feel too fuckin' stupid," Dan said, and then he leaned over, kissed Arin on the temple, and pressed his knee against Arin's. "I'm gonna beat your ass at this game," Dan told Arin, in his normal tone of voice.

"You wish," said Dan, and he was grinning a bit. "C'mon, let's get started."

They played - like normal - for almost an hour and a half. 

And then Dan just... grabbed the back of Arin's head, hands tangling into Arin's hair, and pulled Arin's head back. 

"Dan?"

Arin tried to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Dan didn't say anything. 

He just stared at Arin, and Arin's stomach was clenching, his face was turning red.

"Dan, buddy, what's up?"

Still no talking, and now Dan was just... grabbing Arin by the hair, forcing his head further back, and Dan was... fuck, Dan was _climbing into Arin's lap_ , and he was staring blankly into Arin's face.

He wasn't making eye contact - maybe eye contact would mean too much right now, and it would all be a bit too silly.

But now Dan was... fuck, Dan was drawing his hand back, and then he slapped Arin.

It was a hard slap - hard enough that Arin's ear was ringing, just a bit, and Arin was shaking, the blood rushing to his head. 

He was breathing heavily, and he stared into Dan's face, licking his lips.

Dan leaned forward, and he just... sank his teeth into Arin's shoulder.

Arin bellowed, and he had to fight off the urge to... actually throw Dan off of him, because he could do that.

But no, Dan was... Dan was possessed of some kind of supernatural strength or... something. 

Dan was doing something with his teeth, and if Arin closed his eyes, he could imagine that he was being bitten in half, he could imagine that his life was going to be over soon.

He was shaking so hard that he couldn't breathe, his eyes half shut, and his cock was hard in his pants, so hard that his head was throbbing, and then there was a hand around his throat, and another hand was shoving the collar of his shirt to the side, and Dan was biting him again, harder.

Arin gasped, or tried to; Dan's hand was squeezing his throat, and his hand was on Dan's side, and he tried to breathe, but it was just a long wheeze, as Dan began to squeeze it harder, and Arin's eyes rolled back into his head, as his heart began to beat in his ears, and then Dan - no, the demon - then the demon was pulling back, and his lips were swollen. 

The demon pressed his mouth against Arin's, even as he choked Arin, and Arin tried to breathe, but there was a hand choking the air out of him, and a mouth sucking the air out of his mouth, and then he could breathe again, a wheezing, desperate noise, and his cock was still throbbing, as the hand was fastened around his throat again.

The pressure in his head was building and building, as Dan's warm mouth was against his own, and then the demon was pulling back, letting go of Arin's throat.

Arin gasped, choking, and he was still shaking, he was shaking so hard that it was almost like being choked again.

He panted, his throat raw, and then the demon was scooting back, and he was shoving down the front of Arin's pants, and there was Arin's cock.

The demon grabbed Arin's cock in one hand, and he gave it a long, luxurious stroke, enough to make Arin's hips roll.

And then there was hand around Arin's throat and a hand around Arin's cock, and Arin's heart was throbbing in his head and throbbing in his cock. 

The demon's pulse fluttered in the demon's finger, around Arin's throat, and Arin was choking harder, Arin was trying to hump, and then he could breathe again, as the demon slid a hand under Arin's shirt, raking sharp fingernails down Arin's chest and belly.

Arin shouted again, and his voice cracked, as he humped forward, the pain blooming like a rose in the sunshine.

His toes were curling, and the demon was jerking him off roughly, cruelly, as the demon's sharp fingers twisted one nipple, then the other, and Arin was... Arin was cumming, right then and there, his hips lifting off of the couch and stuttering forward, his cock spurting forward, getting cum on his shirt, on the demon's hand, on the demon's own shirt.

The demon shoved his cum covered fingers into Arin's mouth, and Arin sucked on them greedily, sliding his tongue between each finger, tasting the salty bitterness of his own cum; he usually found it gross, but fuck, he was... he was flying high, he'd gone past cloud nine, he was all the way on cloud twenty, and he looked up at the demon, his eyes hazy, his brain hazier.

And then... then it was Dan. 

Dan's face had changed, and it was a lot sweeter now, and it looked worried.

"Ar?"

"Hi," Arin said, and his voice was rough.

"Fuck, I did a number on you," Dan said, and he sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fuckin'... amazing," Arin said, and he licked his lips. "Can I suck you off?"

"Are you up for that?"

Dan cupped Arin's cheek with his sticky palm, thumbing Arin's cheekbone, and Arin nuzzled into Dan's wide palm, kissing the pulse point on the inside of Dan's wrist.

"I'm up for fuckin' anything," Arin said. "I _really_ wanna blow you. If you wanna be blown, I mean."

"I do," Dan said. "I just worry... after you've no doubt blown my dick and my mind, can you let me do some aftercare?"

"Aftercare?"

"Oh yeah," said Dan. "Fuckin'... snuggle the hell out of you."

That honestly felt like a bit... much, but still.

It was a good idea. 

They could discuss aftercare later, because right now what he needed, more than anything else, was to have Dan's cock in his mouth.

* * *

Dan sat on the couch, and Arin crouched between Dan's legs, his hands on Dan's inner thighs, kissing up the skinny leg, nipping now and then.

"Can you... can you, like, hold my head when you want to?"

Arin stared up at Dan as he got up on his knees, kissing along Dan's stomach.

Dan had lost his shirt at some point, and Dan's pants were down around his ankles.

"Sure," said Dan, his hand going to the top of Arin's head, and it was combing through Arin's hair, gently scritching Arin's scalp, and Arin wrapped his hand around Dan's cock, kissing from the root to the head, loud, smacking wet kisses.

Dan was moaning already, squirming; Dan was a twitchy, sensitive thing, especially when he was this worked up.

And Arin had been the one to get him this worked up, and there was a lot of pride in that, as Arin took the head of Dan's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue along the the head, jabbing his tongue into the slit, then taking more of it into his mouth, sucking harder.

Dan made a sound that was almost _pained_ , curling forward, his breath in desperate gasps, and he was twisting Arin's hair around and around his fingers, as Arin began to bob his head, taking Dan's cock deeper into his mouth.

True, he couldn't open his mouth that wide, but he didn't have to.

He could get Dan off like this, and Dan would thrash and squirm under him, as Arin swallowed him down carefully, slowly, until he had the whole of Dan's cock in his mouth, and his nose was pressed against Dan's flat belly. 

"Fuck," Dan groaned, and Arin looked up at him, just for some of that precious eye contact, just so that he could see Dan writhe over him.

There was a power to this, wasn't there?

There was so much power, and Arin was already giddy on his own helplessness, on the aftershocks of his own orgasm.

He began to bob his head faster, making filthy wet noises, and Dan groaned. 

"Fuck, Ar, you feel... you feel so good, fuck, I can't get over how good you feel, I can't get over how... how... oh, _fuck_ , Arin!" 

Arin pulled back, until just the tip rest on his lower lip, and he looked up at Dan with big brown eyes.

Dan was trembling, and he dug his fingers into Arin's scalp.

Arin whined at the bite of pain, and then he was taking Dan's cock back down into his throat, swallowing around it, making his own inner muscles squeeze it, and Dan....

Dan was gone.

Full on gone, cumming down Arin's throat, and it was kind of gross, and Arin coughed, but kept on, milking Dan for every last drop, until Dan's cock began to go soft.

Arin pulled back, kissing the head of Dan's cock, and he licked his lips, grinning.

"Holy... fuck," Dan said thickly, and then he was stroking Arin's hair back, tucking a piece behind Arin's ear, cupping Arin's cheek. "Fuck, Ar, that was... oh god."

"I did good?"

Arin's voice sounded like ten miles of bad road; he was going to have to medicate with honey and tea, if he wanted to be good for any talking tomorrow. 

"You did fucking amazing, baby girl," said Dan, and he smiled at Arin, smiled wide enough that it made Arin's insides light up like he'd swallowed a jar full of fireflies.

Arin pressed his sweaty face into Dan's thigh, still panting, and he sighed as Dan's fingers sifted through his hair.

"That was... that was better than I'd hoped it'd be," Arin said thickly. 

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Arin, and he shuddered. "Fuck, thank you...."

He was breaking out in goosebumps, as Dan's fingers slid across his sensitive scalp, occasionally going to the thin, delicate hairs at the base of Arin's skull. 

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I had a weird creepy fantasy that I just... sprung on you, and not only did you not dump me, you went along with it, and not only did you go along with it, but you made it, like, a million times more awesome than I thought it would be."

"I'm sorry I was so quiet," Dan said, and he sounded genuinely sorry. "Just, uh.. I wasn't sure if I'd be able to actually say anything, you know? Something that didn't sound stupid."

"That makes sense," said Arin. 

"I'll work on a... script or something, for next time."

"You don't have to script it or whatever," said Arin. "Unless that makes it easier for you," he said, as an afterthought.

"I'll keep it in mind," Dan said, and he leaned down, kissing the top of Arin's head. "What do you need right now, buddy?"

Arin sat back on his own heels, and he lifted an arm, sniffing cautiously.

Then he wrinkled his nose.

"... I think I need to take a shower," said Arin, wrinkling his nose.

He wrinkled his nose.

"You want some company with that?"

"Sure," said Arin. "If you want to, I mean."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it," said Dan. 

The implied "dumbass" was implied, but only just.

Arin stood up, his knees shaking just a bit, and he made his way up the stairs. 

"Next time," Dan said, "I'm gonna fuck you in the ass, I think."

Arin shuddered, his knees going temporarily weak.

Fuck, but Dan was good at this shit. 

* * * 

They showered together, the lights out, and the water was hot enough that it was almost painful.

Almost.

Dan washed Arin's hair, digging his fingers into Arin's scalp, creating a great mass of suds.

He washed Arin's everything else too; Arin nearly cried out, when the soapy washcloth passed over the fresh scratches on his chest and belly. 

"You really did a number on me," he told Dan, breathless. 

"I did, huh?" Dan sounded somewhere between nervous and excited about it.

"Oh yeah," said Arin. "Feel."

He grabbed Dan's hand, and he guided Dan's palm across the raised lines, where the scratches were.

"Wow," said Dan. "Shit."

"Did you, like, file your nails to points or something? Not like I'm complaining or anything, obviously, but still." 

"No, I just haven't clipped them in a while," said Dan. "I probably should cut them, if we're gonna do butt stuff."

"Suzy always gets excited when I clip my nails," said Arin, and his expression was fond. 

"Oh yeah?"

"I mean," Arin said, his tone teasing, "you do too."

"Well, yeah, but for different reasons," said Dan.

Arin didn't need to see Dan to know the his boyfriend was turning red.

It was kind of adorable - in the moment, Dan would beg to have his tight ass pounded, and even use that exact phrasing.

Otherwise, he got bashful at the mere thought of butt stuff.

Arin sighed, leaning heavily against Dan, and he let Dan support the two of them. 

"How's that spot that I bit?"

"Kinda sore," said Arin, and he prodded it, gently.

It was still throbbing. 

He prodded it with one finger, and that was a little arrow of pain, right down his back, and that was... that was lovely.

His cock, spent and tired, twitched against his belly, and he laughed. 

"What's up?"

Dan sounded concerned.

"... my dick is already all up for the pain funtimes," said Arin. "Or should I say more pain funtimes?"

"I think I'm done with the pain funtimes for the night, if that's okay," said Dan, and he sounded... nervous. "Because, you know, I get all guilty and... whatnot."

"Shit, sorry," said Arin, and he wrapped his arms around Dan's middle, resting his forehead against Dan's shoulder. "I'm being a tool."

"You're not being a tool," Dan said. "You're just thinking with yours."

Arin snickered.

"That was a horrible joke."

"I'm pretty proud of it, won't lie."

"Not even to save your reputation?"

"Baby," Dan said in his best Sexbang voice, "my reputation is _made_ on shit like that."

"Well, you're right about one thing," said Arin, and he hugged Dan closer to him.

"Hmm?"

"It's shit."

"You're just jealous."

"Keep telling yourself that."

* * *

They got out of the shower, dried off.

They lay naked on the bed together, talking about random shit, and then Arin got up to piss.

"Hey, Ar," Dan called from the bed, as Arin made his way, naked, towards the bathroom.

"Mmm?"

"Next time, I think I'm gonna beat your ass."

... and now Arin had to try to piss around a half chub, which... thanks, Dan.

Arin's life was truly a hard one, with a beautiful wife and a wonderful boyfriend and an illustrious career....

His own laughter got his piss flowing, and he sighed, and counted his blessings.

* * *

"That is a whopper of a bite," said Suzy, the next night.

She was cuddled up to Arin on the couch, her head on his chest, and was idly playing with his hair, twisting the tips of it around and around her fingers. 

It was pleasant, if a bit of an annoyance later: he was going to have to brush it all out later, or it would be one big knot .

"Yeah, it's from Dan," said Arin.

"Well, _duh_ ," said Suzy, and she giggled. "Who else would it have been from?"

"I dunno," said Arin. "The dark lord Balthazor?"

"Isn't Balthazor something else entirely?"

"I don't fuckin' know," Arin said, and he had his hand resting on her hip, curving around it.

She was so warm against him, and her ear was against his beating heart, against the scratch marks on his belly.

He sighed, and slid his hand into hers, as she squeezed his fingers.

He squeezed hers back.

"... does he bite hard?"

She sounded nervous, but curious.

"When he wants to," said Arin. "Why? Do you want him to bite you?"

There was a bit of anxiety in the back of his mind, but he shoved it down. 

This was Dan and Suzy. 

Two of his favorite people in the world.

The two of them getting together didn't meant that they loved Arin any less, and that was just his own dumb insecurities talking.

He sighed and she nuzzled into his chest. 

"I think I might," Suzy said, her voice very quiet. "Or I might want to watch him bite you."

... huh.

"Do you, now?"

"I mean," Suzy said, and she was sitting up, stretching, "I... I like the idea of you guys together."

He grinned, pushing aside the curtain of her hair and nuzzling into her neck.

"Are you getting off on the idea of me and him together?"

He kept his voice light, teasing.

"You're both so pretty," Suzy said, and her voice was plaintive. "I can't help it!"

Arin snorted against her neck, and she shuddered at the warm air across the delicate skin of her neck, goosebumps breaking out.

He slid his hand along to her belly, moving it up, until the very tip of his finger brushed against the underside of her breast. 

It was an invitation - he could move his hand in either direction, really, and it was entirely up to her.

She covered his hand with hers, and moved it up. 

"What if I... what if I asked you to touch me like I was Dan?"

Her voice was still very quiet. 

That gave him pause.

"I mean," Arin said, and he tried to put a bit of humor into his voice, "you and him are, uh... pretty different."

"You mean, because of the fact that I'm heavier than he is?"

"And shorter, and less bony, and lacking a penis, and having these lovely things...."

Arin jiggled Suzy's tits, because he could, and she made an indignant noise, elbowing him in the side. 

Arin snickered, right into Suzy's neck, and she sighed, crawling into his lap.

"Kiss me like I'm Dan," she said, and then she was kissing him. 

He kissed her, somewhat awkwardly, and tried to imagine that he was kissing Dan.

But Suzy was soft and warm, not bony, and there wasn't any stubble to worry about, there wasn't any bony chin, there wasn't Dan's slightly beaky nose, and then Arin was sliding his hands up Suzy's shirt, squeezing her breasts, tweaking her nipples.

"You're kissing me the way you always kiss me," Suzy said. "Why don't you kiss me like you kiss Dan?"

"Because... you're not Dan," said Arin. "I don't want you to be Dan, the same way I don't want Dan to be you."

She sighed, and she leaned against him.

He couldn't see her face, but he had a feeling he knew what it looked like.

"I'm... I feel like you think I'm boring," Suzy said, her voice quiet. "Because... you know, you go to Dan for all your weird fantasies, and you come home to me to just... you know, be."

"That's not true," said Arin. "I don't think you're boring!"

"... why don't you ever ask me to, like, hurt you?"

Suzy was avoiding his eyes, her hair in front of her face, and Arin shifted her in his lap, pressing his forehead against hers.

"'cause... I've been embarrassed about wanting it," he said slowly, as he worked his own neurosis out. "Because you know, it's weird, and I'll admit it's... easier to try newer stuff with someone new, but that doesn't mean that I don't wanna do new stuff with you. It just means I sometimes... things with us are so good, you know?"

He nuzzled into the hollow of her neck.

"But... just because something is good doesn't mean we can't make it better," Arin said, with some authority. "If you want to try, you know, something different, I'd be willing to do it."

"What kind of different are you thinking? 

“I was thinking that maybe we could try, uh… maybe we could try me… being mean to you. Maybe like… you know, me being mean to you. Not like the way you do it with Dan, obviously, since I don’t think I’d be as good at being mean to you as Dan is….”

“I think you’d be meaner,” said Arin, and he meant it, too. 

Suzy… blushed.

That was unexpected.

“You really think so?”

“Oh, totally,” said Arin, and he as smiling, almost shy. “Although, uh… I feel like I’m insulting you when I say that, you know?”

“I don’t see it as insulting,” said Suzy slowly. “But would it be okay with you if I hit you in the face?”

“Go for it, babe,” said Arin, and he tilted his head back, staring up at her a bit nervously, but smiling at her.

And then her small hand was whipping back, and it was hitting him right across the cheek, and oh fuck, that was… that… oh, fuck.

That hurt, and there was something ticklish and itchy dripping down his cheek, onto his neck, and... oh.

He was shaking, and she was looking down at him, and then she was leaning down and kissing him, and her sharp nails were digging into his shoulders, her fingers were twining in his hair, yanking his head back.

She bit him on the neck, hard enough that it almost felt like something _crunched_ , and he cried out again, shuddering under her, his hips rolling forward, his hands clutching at her hips.

“Oh, sweetie,” Suzy cooed, and she was smiling at him, “I’ve been so afraid of hurting you.”

“D-d-don’t be,” Arin stuttered. “Don’t be, fuck, hurt me as much as you want, don’t stop, _please_!”

“You want me to keep hurting you, baby? You want me to make you beg for me to stop?”

“I want you to do whatever the fuck you want to me,” Arin panted, and he was trying to push his face into her cleavage, he was grabbing her ass to pull her closer, and he was rolling his hips forward, grinding his cock against her. 

She shoved his shirt up and over his head, and then her small, warm hands were on his chest, scratching down his torso, and her nails were a lot sharper than Dan’s - he was going to be bleeding from a few spots.

“Do you want me to touch your cock, Arin?”

Suzy kept her tone almost sickly sweet, and then she was grabbing his wrists, pinning them to his own thighs.

“Keep your hands down,” she told him sharply. “Keep them on your knees.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Arin said, and his eyes were glued to her face, then to her cleavage, as she pulled her shirt off as well, and oh wow, she wasn’t wearing a bra, and her tits were right in his face, and they were warm and soft in front of him. 

He wanted to put his face in her tits, he wanted… he wanted everything and anything. 

He wanted her, he wanted to make her happy, he wanted to make her happy however he could, with his body, with his mind, with his pain.

“I can feel your cock, Arin,” Suzy said. “I can feel how hard it is. Do you want me to ride it? You want to take that thick thing into my hot, wet pussy, squeeze you like a bottle of hot champagne?”

“... does hot champagne pop quicker than cold champagne?”

Arin’s brain wasn’t exactly working on all cylinders, so of course it seized on the least sexy bit of that sentence. 

Fucking obviously. 

“I mean,” said Suzy slowly, “I don’t really know either. I have, like, no experience with champagne. But I remember that being used on an episode of, like, Buffy or something. And a sexy character said that.”

“I will honestly say that you are sexier than any character I’ve ever seen on Buffy,” said Arin. “One hundred percent.”

“Okay, good,” said Suzy, and she kissed him again, a long, sweet, deep kiss, deep enough that her tongue was rasping along his teeth, and her fingers were raking down his back, and that was… that was painful, but he was arching into it, and his hands were digging into his thighs, as his mouth fell open, even wider, panting. 

“Oh, fuck,” Arin mumbled, and his head tilted back, staring up at the ceiling, because he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, he was almost drooling, he was sweating.

Suzy grabbed Arin’s nipples, and she twisted them like radio dials, harder than she usually went for, but oh, fuck, that was….

His hips jerked forward.

He was going to cum.

He was going to cum in his pants, and this was too damn embarrassing, or it would be, if he could find it in him to care.

If he could find it in him to do anything but clench his thighs and dig his nails into his upper thighs. 

She slapped the other side of his face, hard enough that once again, his ear was ringing, and then she was... fuck, she was standing up, and she was pushing her pants down.

She was wet - her pubic hair was pasted down with her arousal, and he could smell the muskiness of it from here.

"Take your cock out, Arin," said Suzy.

"Can I move my hands?"

"Just to take your pants down," said Suzy. "I don't want you to touch me otherwise.”

... this was going to make him crazy.

Oh god.

But he shoved his pajama pants down, and his cock sprang up, pressing against his belly.

This shirt was going to be stained with precum as well.

Too bad.

And then Suzy was... Suzy was lowering herself down onto his cock.

She had her hands on her breasts, and she was kneading them, right in front of his face, and he wanted to grab them, he wanted to put his face in her breasts.

"Rub my clit as you fuck me," she told him, and she was leaning in, almost nose to nose with him.

"Yes, ma'am," said Arin, and he brought his hand between the two of them, pressing down on her clit.

She shuddered around him, beginning to roll her hips, squeezing and rippling around him.

He was panting, his mouth wide open, and then her fingers were sliding into his mouth.

He closed his mouth around them, sucking on them, and her fingers were very delicate as they felt along his teeth, tracing the blunt edges.

She always loved it when he sucked on her fingers, and she was moaning as he flickered his tongue between them, beginning to suck a little harder. 

She was panting as well now, and there was sweat dripping down her back, between her breasts.

She leaned forward, trapping his arm between the both of them, and then her teeth were... digging into his neck.

Oh _god_.

He gave a full body shudder, holding on to his orgasm by the skin of his own teeth, holding his breath as she bounced on his cock, as he circled the pad of his thumb over her clit again and again. 

"Your dick twitches every time I hurt you," she said, and her tone was teasing as she brought her hand back, and she slapped his face again.

His ears were ringing, and his cock was beginning to twitch inside of her - he was going to cum like a geyser, the kind of orgasm that usually hit him like a sock full of batteries to the back of the neck.

And she was... she was seizing up on top of him, staring into his face.

"Arin," she said, her voice thick, "Arin, tell me you love me."

"I love you," Arin said, and his voice broke. 

"Tell me you adore me," Suzy said.

"I adore you," Arin said.

"Worship me," Suzy demanded, and now both of her hands were digging into his shoulders, her nails very sharp. "With your words, tell me why you love me."

The little pinpricks of pain made his head spin.

This was getting intense.

A level of intense that was almost scary, honestly.

But she was his wife, and he loved her with every piece of himself that he could.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world," Arin said, his brain stuttering as his cock was squeezed in the heat, the wetness. "You're... you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're so wonderful, you're so smart, you're so funny, you've got the most beautiful tits, I could get lost in your eyes...."

She was tensing around him, her hips hunching forward, and then her whole body was shuddering, as she clenched and fluttered around him, and he kept rubbing her clit, faster this time, until he was jerking his hips forward, and he was cumming inside of her as well, so hard that his eyes were rolling back into his head. 

Her nails - her _claws_ \- were raking down his back, from his shoulders, and she was pressed close to him, panting in his ear.

"Baby," Suzy said quietly into his ear, "I think you're bleeding."

"Sorry," Arin said. "Suze?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I please hold you?"

His arms almost ached to hold her, and his nails were digging into his own thigh. 

And then she nodded, and he wrapped his arms around her, cuddling her, his face in her neck, rocking her carefully.

"Hi," Arin said into her ear. "I love you. You're really good at that."

"That felt... nice," Suzy said. "Also intense. Really intense. I'm surprised at how intense it was."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," said Suzy, and she nuzzled at his cheek. "I cut your face."

"Just as long as I don't have a permanent scar that I have to think up an excuse for, I'm good."

She gave a laugh, and it sounded... wetter than he expected it to.

Um.

Was she that shaken up?

_Shit_.

"Do you need like, aftercare?"

His voice was tentative.

"I'm okay," she said quietly, and she kissed him again. "I feel better," she assured him. "I really do. It's just, uh, it's just a lot different. I feel like I'm still flying high, you know?"

He nodded, although he didn't entirely understand it. 

"Okay," she said, and then she paused.

"What's up?"

"We never put a towel down, did we?"

"I don't think we did, no," said Arin, and he wrinkled his nose. 

"Oh well," said Suzy, and she snuggled in, her head tucked against his shoulder.

He sighed and he rubbed her back - she was completely naked, and her skin was soft and familiar against his own. 

"Maybe I'll tie you up next time," she said, and Arin shuddered.

"Oh," he said quietly. "I like that idea." 

"Of course you do," she said affectionately. "But we should, uh... treat those scratches."

He looked down at his own chest - there were a few beads of blood smeared across his chest, across Suzy's breasts.

Oops.

He kissed her jaw, and she made an amused noise, petting his sweaty hair out his face.

"... do you think Dan would ever want to be mean to me?"

Suzy sounded nervous.

"I'm sure he'd love to, if you asked him to," said Arin. 

"You think he'd like it if I was mean to him?"

"I think that maybe you should talk to him, instead of shooting him hopeful glances," Arin said, his tone teasing.

Suzy rolled her eyes, and she poked him in the side of the neck, where she'd bitten him. 

He winced, and he pushed her hair behind her ear.

"... shit," she said, and her eyes were wide.

"What's up?"

"You, uh, you're all bitten up," she said, gently pushing down on the spot.

"Ow!"

Suzy looked guilty.

And proud.

Of course she did.

* * *

Arin had to wear concealer the next day, when he went into work.

He had a bandaid over the scratch on his face, and blamed it on a cat.

Dan just leered, because of course he did.

* * *

A week later, when Arin was more or less healed up, Dan sent him a picture.

It was as selfie, with Dan wearing weird contact lenses, contact lenses that made his eyes look fogged out. 

Arin's heart beat very fast in his ears, and he had to fight back the urge to squeeze his cock through his pants.

True, he was alone in his office, but... shit. 

He licked his lips.

_You look fuckin' amazing,_ Arin typed.

_You think so? I worry it's too hokey._

_It's... it's very much not._

_If I didn't know better, I'd think you were already all turned on._

Arin debated sending a picture of his boner, then decided against it.

It's generally considered bad form to send a dick pic to someone, even if they've seen your dick before.

_How about we say you don't know better?_

_Ha! Pervert!_

_You started it!_

_Well, you finished it!_

_I haven't finished anything yet, unfortunately._

_You planning some afternoon delight?_

_Possibly._

_Save it up for me. Or Suzy. Whoever you see first in... that capacity._

Arin snorted.

_Are you sure you don't want to ask Suzy to save some for you?_

_I could never ask her that!_

Arin resisted the urge to beat his head into his desk.

He was going to lock those two in a closet soon. 

_So you want me to not jerk off?_

_Basically, yeah._

_But you're okay with me having sex with Suzy?_

_It's not really my business how you do or don't have sex with her._

_Got it._

_But hey, you can wait 'til Saturday, right?_

_For you, I will._

He got a heart eyed emoji in response, and Arin grinned in spite of himself.

_You big softie._

_I never said otherwise!_

_Fair enough._

* * *

Arin was downright twitchy, by the time he had his date with Dan. 

He hadn't cum in three days, and Dan was planning... something.

Dan wasn't ordinarily known for his guile on the best of days, so it made things a bit... odd.

But Arin arrived at Dan's house, and everything was more or less normal.

"Okay," said Dan, when Arin had kicked his shoes off and had a glass of water, "so here's my idea."

He laid it all out to Arin.

Arin turned very red about four words in.

Um.

"Sounds good," Arin said, and his voice was rough.

"You sure? Not too much?"

"Nope!"

God, Arin was already hard.

He hadn't realized he could even get that hard in one go, at his age.

Dan grinned wickedly.

"So... you gonna get ready?"

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea," said Arin, and he gave Dan a nervous peck on the cheek.

Dan kissed him back, and he was still looking pleased with himself.

... bastard.

* * *

Arin prepped himself. 

Mainly, he... cleaned himself out, as it were, and then he lay on Dan's guest bed, his eyes half shut, staring at the ceiling.

It was late in the afternoon, and he usually wasn't one to take naps in the middle of the day, so this all felt strange.

That kinda added to it - made everything that much more artificial seeming, which was part of the fun of the scene in the first place.

He lay on his belly, curled up into the pillow, and he let himself drift, his mind not really going anywhere, just floating a bit, here and there.

He almost fell asleep, before the bed dipped down.

He made a contented noise, and made to sit up, but there was a warm body pressing on top of his, and then Dan was sprawled on top of him, half- hard dick pressing into the cleft of Arin's ass.

"Hi," Arin said.

"Mmm," mumbled Dan, and then he was kissing gently along Arin's back.

He was kissing lower, come to think of it - he was running his hands up and down Arin's back, and his nails were digging in, hard enough that it was probably leaving scores of lines along Arin's skin.

It was... it was just soft enough and sweet enough to possibly be called loving, but there was an edge to it.

Arin was starting to shake, and then Dan's hands were on his hips, and Dan was propping Arin up, urging Arin onto his knees.

Arin's cock was hard, and it was pressed against Arin's belly, as Dan began to kiss along the cheeks of Arin's ass, towards his hole.

Dan's tongue slid inside of Arin, and Arin groaned, his toes curling against the soles of his feet. 

Dan's mouth felt... different, and Arin would have tried to tell what it was, except for the fact that he was slowly melting from the belly outwards, and he was _sobbing_ into his arms, his hips jerking forward, grinding back against Dan's mouth.

Dan's hot, hot mouth, enough to make Arin's eyes roll back into his head, and Arin's hips were wriggling, his breath was hot and misty against his own arms. 

"Dan, fuck," Arin panted, and he was... what was he begging for?

He wasn't sure.

And then he was being rolled onto his back, and he was staring up the rise of his stomach, between his legs, over his own dick.

And there was Dan.

Only... not.

Dan was wearing fangs, and those creepy contacts.

There was some kind of other makeup all over his face as well, something that Arin couldn't exactly quantify (he'd have to ask Suzy what makeup could be used to make someone's eyes look like a _million_ times bigger because holy fuck!) and then Dan was smiling, and that... that wasn't Dan's smile.

"You're not Dan," Arin said thickly.

"I'm close enough to kiss," Dan said, and he leaned forward to kiss Arin.

Arin jerked back, staring up at Dan with wide eyes.

Dan was pouting theatrically, licking his lips. 

"My tongue isn't good enough for you anymore? You sure liked it when it was in your ass!"

"I thought you were Dan," Arin mumbled, and he was avoiding Dan's face.

Dan reached over with one long arm to grab a handful of Arin's hair, and he was right between Arin's legs, Arin's inner thighs pressed against Dan's skinny hips.

Arin tried to pull back, and Dan kept his hands tangled in Arin's hair, as Arin tried to squirm free.

Dan - no, the demon - gave a yank of Arin's hair, and Arin sobbed, his nerves drinking up the pain like plants in a drought. 

"I'm almost Dan," said the demon, and there was something sticky and wet dragging against his thigh.

It felt... it felt different, and then the demon was sitting up some more, and there was the demon's cock.

... Dan must have gotten one of those weird cock sheath things, because the head of the cock was pointed, and it what looked like ridges.

How was that going to work?

Would it fit, or would it be too weird?

He glanced up into Dan's eyes, but no, those weren't Dan's eyes.

The pupil was slit, and the color was wrong.

Humans didn't have eyes that color.

And... and the pointy dick was pressing against Arin's taint, as the demon's hands went to Arin's chest, scratching it. 

The demon had claws - metal claws that clipped over the fingers, and they looked... they looked intense, even if they weren't that sharp, it still _hurt_ , it was enough to make Arin thrashed under them, and then his chest was being slapped, hard enough that his belly jiggled, and there was that familiar slightly itchy feeling, which meant there was going to be a bit of blood.

"I'm going to fuck you," the demon said, and indeed, he was taking his cock into one hand, and he was lining it up towards Arin's hole, the very tip of it sliding in. 

Arin opened his mouth to say something... and closed it.

in the head space he was in, a bit of him wanted to say "no," to add to the scene.

But Dan wasn't okay with that, and it was important for Arin to respect Dan's wishes.

"Why," he whined instead, as he spread his legs wider, trying to tilt his hips forward, trying to get the demon's cock deeper into him.

"Because you want me to," the demon said, as if it were that simple. "I can feel your muscles pulling me in."

"Oh," Arin said thickly, and he was shuddering, his mouth falling open. "Oh, fuck!" 

The demon slid in, and there was a _knot_ at the base of that dick, because it was brushing against Arin's hole, trying to get in, and Arin was shuddering, shaking, panting, trying to figure out what it was that he wanted to do with himself, other than lie there like a lump.

"You're so hot," the demon crooned, and his clawed hands slid along Arin's body, grabbing, pinching, scratching.

Arin was going to be black and blue in a few places, scratched up in others.

If this kept up, there wouldn't be an unmarked spot on him.

... hopefully.

The demon sheathed himself full inside of Arin, leaning forward, and his flat belly pressed against Arin's cock, as his teeth sank into a spot that was right above Arin's left nipple.

Arin cried out, the pain singing along his nerves, mingling with the pleasure, and it hurt, it hurt so badly, it was so perfect, it was exactly what Arin needed, what he wanted, and then he'd look into those eyes, and that thick knot was splitting him in half, popping in and out of him as the demon thrust, until Arin's eyes were nearly crossing, from the pleasure, from the intensity of the feelings, from... all of it.

He was going to cum too quickly, he was going to....

He paused, because the demon was sitting up, and there was a pair of pointy fingers squeezing his cock at the base, hard enough that it was past the fun pain, into genuine discomfort.

"I don't want you cumming yet," said the demon, and he was frowning.

He sat back on his heels, his cock still buried inside of Arin, and occasionally he'd do a little hip shimmy, but otherwise he was completely ignoring the fact that he was still fucking Arin. 

He seemed to like it that way, because he was smiling, and Arin could see those fangs of his - those fangs, which were a bit too lifelike.

Maybe he'd asked Holly about that.

The demon was... the demon was taking Arin's cock in hand, holding it in one hand, in his palm, and he held his other hand up.

He drew his hand back, and he slapped Arin's cock.

Arin howled like he'd been stabbed - it felt a bit like he had, a small shiver of pain that slithered down his spine like an ice cube, and he squirmed, panting, breathless.

It was almost like being choked - a little shock of pain that left his whole body on edge, and the sweet pressure of the ribs of the cock in him was doing things to him as well, things that were making it hard to remember what a coherent thought was even shaped like, let alone what it would feel like to have one.

The demon pinched the head of Arin's cock shut, and Arin's toes curled as he writhed like something out of a porno, still impaled by the demon's cock, and the demon took a handful of Arin's thigh and squeezed it, claws out.

Another slap on Arin's cock, a loud noise that filled the small room, and then his toes were curling again, his mouth was falling open, he was squirming and panting. 

"Fuck," Arin gasped.

"I already am," said the demon. "Are you complaining about how I'm fucking you? Am I not fucking you the way you want, you greedy human being? What do you want me to do, make you sing the songs of angels?"

He slapped Arin on the spot that he had bitten over Arin's nipple, and the pain made Arin shriek.

... it wasn't a very manly shriek, unfortunately, and Arin could see the smile that Dan was trying to suppress, as he dropped the character.

But then the demon's face came back, and he slapped Arin's inner thigh, hard enough that Arin nearly came from the shock of it.

Who knew that he could just cum from pain?

... bodies were weird.

His own body was weird.

The demon's body was hot against his own, and the demon was smiling, all sharp teeth and wrongly colored eyes.

And the demon was rolling his hips up and forward, and Arin's hands were in his own hair, because one of the nubs of the toy was up against his prostate, and he was already so close to cumming, the intensity was building and building.

Arin cried out, his heels digging into the bed, then the demon was grabbing his thighs, forcing him further back, flat on his back, his thighs spread even further apart. 

The demon was watching his cock slide in and out of Arin, expression hungry, panting like he was running a race, and his claws were digging into the soft skin, making Arin sob, getting dizzy from the head rush and the awkward angle.

He was pulling his own hair, and the demon was full on fucking him, fucking him so hard that everything was movement, everything was slick with Arin's precum, his sweat, and Arin was trying to breathe, to think, to do anything but stare into those terrifying eyes.

And then the demon was leaning as far forward as he could go, as deep as he could sink, and his cock was twitching it was... the Demon was twitching inside of Arin, and Arin bellowed, grabbing his tender oversensitive cock and jerking it off in fast, desperate strokes.

He fucked his own fist, his hips jerking wildly, and then he was cumming across his chest the pressure breaking in his gut like a bone. 

He came across his chest, his belly, hitting the bottom of his chest, and that was... that was unexpected.

He blinked over at the demon, and then it was Dan's face again, as the cock in Arin's ass was carefully removed.

"I need to get these things out of my eyes," Dan said, and his voice was a little garbled. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," said Arin, who was still lying there, trying to catch his breath.

His head was in a very floaty place, and his whole body was on edge, still over sensitive.

He lay there, staring at the ceiling, until Dan came back in, now completely normal (and completely naked).

Dan was holding a bag of cotton ball , and what looked like a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"I did a fuckin' number on you," said Dan, and his eyes were back, he wasn't wearing any fangs.

"I'm sorry," Arin said quietly. 

"What are you sorry about?"

Dan frowned down at Arin, his expression genuinely worried.

"For... you know, making you do something that you might not be one hundred percent comfortable with." 

"Dude," said Dan, "that was hot as hell. You didn't make me do anything. If I didn't want to do it, I would have told you so."

"... still," said Arin, and all of his feelings seemed to be coming out of him at once; there were tears dripping down his face, getting into his ears, along his cheeks. 

His various sore spots were throbbing, and the dried blood was itchy. 

"Oh, baby girl," said Dan, and he was lying down next to Arin, wrapping an arm around Arin's middle and cuddling in.

Arin's skin was clammy where he had sweated, the cool air touching the damp spots and leaving Arin cold and shaking.

"I'm sorry," Arin said, and he was actually crying, ugly crying, his face in Dan's chest, his hand clutching at Dan's side as he started shaking.

Why did he even feel horrible, when he wasn't the one who had been topping? He was the one who should have been apologizing and taking care of Dan, especially after all of the work that Dan had put into taking care of _him_. 

God, he was just the fucking worst.

"I think you're having an endorphin crash," said Dan, into the top of Arin's head.

"Mmm?"

Arin sniffed, looking blearily at Dan. 

"You had a ton of feelings and got to have a wicked orgasm, but now you're recovering from it, and you feel like shit," said Dan. "It's like... when you have a really good concert or some shit, but immediately after it, you feel like utter shit."

He tucked a piece of sweaty hair behind Arin's ear, and he leaned in, kissing Arin's forehead. 

Arin sighed heavily.

"You're right," he said, when he could speak again.

Fuck, but this was embarrassing. 

"I am, sometimes," Dan said, his voice dry.

Arin rolled his eyes, and prodded Dan in the side. 

Dan prodded him back.

"What's all that for?"

Arin indicated the bottle that Dan was holding. 

"Oh, I figured I could disinfect your scratches," said Dan. 

"... right," said Arin, and he laughed. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"And then we can have a shower, maybe go out for dinner or stay in and order Chinese food and just be slugs."

"Do you want me... I mean, is there anything that you'd like from me? Things you'd like me to do?"

"Right now, I just want you to recover, okay?"

"I just got to live out one of my big fantasies," Arin said, and he sighed, shivering. "You don't need to talk to me like I've just survived a round with a killer robot or something."

The good feelings were still there, now that the cloud of whatever that had been finally left his head. 

"... killer robot?"

"You know what I mean," said Dan, rolling his eyes, and he was getting out a cotton ball and soaking it in rubbing alcohol.

"I don't run into - fuck, that stings!"

"Sorry," said Dan. 

He didn’t look it.

Arin rolled his eyes, but he was grinning.

“You’re actually a sadist, aren’t you?”

“I guess I am,” Dan said, dabbing at another scratch with a cotton ball. 

“At least one of us is enjoying themselves,” Arin grumbled.

“As if you didn’t just cum so hard you got jizz in your beard,” said Dan, his tone teasing.

“... no way,” said Arin, and he reached up to feel his own chin.

Then he made a face.

“Let’s shower,” he said. “I feel _gross_.”

“You look great,” said Dan, and he looked like he meant it, too. 

Arin flushed, and looked away. 

How does one respond to that?

* * * 

A week later, Arin, Dan, and Suzy sat together at a cafe.

Dan and Suzy were only glancing at each other - Arin was sitting between them, and he caught bits and pieces of those glances every time he looked up.

It was taking effort not to roll his eyes. 

“You know,” Arin said, “I was thinking of a date night.”

“Yeah? With who?”

Dan had put down his chicken sandwich, and was fiddling with his fingers.

“Both of you,” said Arin. 

“... what?”

“I mean,” Arin said innocently, “I love both of you.”

Dan blushed with pleasure, biting his lip. 

The two of them didn’t say it that often - it embarrassed Dan, and Arin didn’t want to make his boyfriend uncomfortable.

But sometimes you need to be a sap, and far be it from Arin to resist such urges. 

“We know that,” Suzy said, and she was blushing a bit as well.

“And you guys both get on so well,” Arin continued, as both of his beloveds averted their eyes, looking down at their food or over his shoulder. “So I thought… why not the three of us? If you guys don’t mind, obviously.”

“Oh, no,” Dan said, and he sounded like his mouth was dry. “I mean, uh… if you guys want to. If you’d be okay with… with sharing that with me.”

“I’d be perfectly okay sharing _you_ ,” Arin said, because enough with the dancing around the issue.

“... oh,” said Dan. 

“Would you be okay with that?”

Arin glanced at Suzy, trying to read her face for… something.

He didn’t even know what.

She was biting back a smile, her whole face red.

“I’d, uh… I’d be okay with that,” she said. 

“So date night next Friday?”

“Sure,” Suzy squeaked.

“Sounds great,” said Dan. “Anything, uh… in particular?”

“I was thinking we could go to a nicer restaurant,” Arin said casually. “I don’t think that Suzy’s gotten to see you in your date night finest, for more than a few minutes.”

“... right,” said Dan. 

“Are you okay with this?”

Arin shot Dan a concerned look.

Dan nodded.

“And to be clear,” Suzy said, and she sounded nervous, “this would be a date between me, Dan, and you?”

“Yes,” said Arin. 

“Versus,” Dan said, “a date between me and you, and Suzy and you, just at the same time?”

“Exactly,” said Arin.

“Oh,” said Dan.

“I mean,” Arin said quickly, “if you don’t want it to be like that, that’s okay, if you’d rather -”

“You could just ask me if I wanna go on a date with your wife,” Dan pointed out, his voice teasing.

It was Arins’ turn to blush. 

“Hey,” Suzy said, and she sounded faintly offended. “I’m not just his wife!”

“You’re right,” said Dan, and he did look abashed. “I’m sorry, Scuze.” 

“It’s okay,” said Suzy, and she smiled at him, one of those dazzling smiles of hers that made Arin’s heart sing.

It was probably doing the same thing to Dan, judging by the way Dan was flushing. 

“So… date night?”

“Date night.”

* * * 

And then it was the date night.

Arin was wearing nice jeans, a suit jacket, and a button down shirt.

He was also wearing a new bite mark on his chest, and a set of nail marks down his back.

To say nothing of the stripes on his ass.

And Suzy was a vision, as always; her dress was black, with lacy sleeves and velvet.

Some part of Arin just wanted to run his hands over her.

… more than usual, that is.

And then Dan was there too, dressed similarly, and for half a second, Arin thought Dan was wearing the contacts.

But no, Dan was just looking at the both of them with a slightly dopey expression. 

“... wow,” said Dan.

“Shall we?”

Arin took Suzy’s hand. 

Suzy reached out for Dan’s hand, squeezing it, and Arin’s heart fluttered.

_Oh_.

“Let’s do this!”

And Dan… Dan smiled, and maybe there was a hint of the demon in it, but mainly he just looked pleased.

And Arin thought that his heart might just burst.


End file.
